boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3
Season 3 is the last season of the series. This season filled with more action-packed and more comedy. It focuses more on the adventures that BoBoiBoy and his friends have all around Rintis Island. This season started with the battle of BoBoiBoy with Ejo Jo, which was the continuation of Season 2 Finale. Episodes Summary * BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Part 1: * BoBoiBoy vs Ejo Jo Finale: * In Memory Of Probe: * Operation Cocoa: * The Rampage of Cocoa Jumbo: * Mr. Baga Ga’s Service: * Rob, Robert and Roberto’s Robbery: * The Five Sly Scammers!: * Papa Zola and Mama Zila: * Mama Zila Attacks: * Adu Du’s Mom: * Adu Du’s Return To Evil: * Pango Bot and Onion Monster: * The Arsonist: * BoBoiBoy Fire Ignites!: * Danger: BoBoiBot: * Everybody Loves BoBoiBot: * BoBoiBoy’s Water Surprise: * Rise Up! BoBoiBoy Water: * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 1): * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 2): * Special Episode: Saving Planet Earth (Part 3): * Enemies, Old and New: * Between Friend and Foe: * See You Later BoBoiBoy: Trivia * In January 1, 2015, number of episodes in Season 3 was extended from 18 to 26 episodes. * Like in the previous season, there are changes to BoBoiBoy, Ying, Yaya, Gopal, and Fang's outfits. * Yap Ee Jean replaces Yvonne Chong Shin Vun as Computer's voice performer since Season 3, Episode 3. * In Season 3, Episode 14, the director is Yap Ee Jean only. * From “Mr. Baga Ga’s Service” and onwards the official episode title is shown after the recap. * In Season 3, Episode 14, Kee Yong Pin replaces Nizam Razak as Editor. * The background of the credits shows BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Papa Zola, Adu Du and Probe inside the Papa Zola 5: Truth Against the Forces of Darkness game (Season 1, Episode 7). * In this season, 3 characters' relatives make their debuts. Bago Go's brothers, Wak Baga Ga, Bagi Gi, Bagu Gu, and Tom appeared in “The Five Sly Scammers”; Adu Du's mother in “Adu Du’s Mom” and Fang's brother in “Rise Up! BoBoiBoy Water”. * From the original plan, episodes were supposed to air in four separate months (five episodes for January, four episodes for June, four episodes for September and five episodes for December and eight episodes randomly) however because a huge delay happened between June until December 2014 and April until June 2015, all episodes launch on: ** Episode 1 to 5 was aired on January, 2014 ** Episode 6 to 14 was aired on December, 2014 ** Episode 15 to 16 was aired on February, 2015 ** Episode 17 was aired on March, 2015 ** Episode 18 was aired on April, 2015 ** Episode 19 was aired on September, 2015 ** Episode 20 to 23 was aired on December, 2015 ** Episode 24 was aired on April, 2016 ** Episode 25 was aired on May, 2016 ** Episode 26 was aired on June, 2016 * This season, and consequently the overall series, concluded on June 11, 2016. See Also id:Musim 3 ms:Musim 3 Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Category:BoBoiBoy